


graffity with a y (as in, you're good, you're brave, you're loved)

by KimiCapucciny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Bonding over food, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Graffiti, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Rated T for swearing, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is hispanoamerican, Self-Indulgent, Story has drawings, Use of Spanish, dumb jokes, lots of video game and shows references, reader has a nickname
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimiCapucciny/pseuds/KimiCapucciny
Summary: Senior year is nearing its end, and with it comes the pressure of getting into a good university and knowing what you're going to do with your life. You’re just a simple student, trying to make it through their last year of school alongside their best bro for life. To you, the whole 'no degree equals no future' kind of mindset high school drills into its students doesn't sound very punk rock, and honestly? If you had to think of one activity to dedicate the rest of your days to, only one thing comes to mind: spray painting. Not very 'proffessional', your teachers would say, but who cares?Graffiti art has enchanted you since you were a child, and from the moment you were able to pick up a can you’ve been painting the walls of run-down parking lots and abandoned buildings. Too bad you can’t exactly include ‘vandalism’ on your college application.A small part of you believed you could try to take a shot at Art school, but the other, much stronger side of you is convinced that you don’t have what it takes to get anywhere in life. You’re just… You. And really, what’s so special about that?It’ll take a kid, their group of friends, and a community project filed with colours and Hope, to answer that question.





	graffity with a y (as in, you're good, you're brave, you're loved)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! And welcome to my personal pick me up project!
> 
> I started writing this when I was on a very tight spot, and felt like life was just constantly kicking me in the face. Undertale has always been a game that's brought me Joy, and I just wanted a story that focused on friendship and feel good fluff to cheer me up, and help me overcome those sad moments I was going through. So honestly, this is one BIG ASS self-indulgent story lmaooo
> 
> I decided to turn it into a reader-insert kind of fic so that anyone going through similar shit could connect with it, even if it was on a small scale. I was kinda tired of seeing only romance driven stories (or platonic ones where the protag was an adult), so I was like hey! Maybe other peeps will enjoy this! This is why the reader is never described physically, and only has a nicknames. Still, lots of things about them are gonna be set on stone (like the fact that theyre hispanic), so if this aint your cup of tea, its ok if you're not interested! 
> 
> HOWEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am going to be using my interpretation of the reader on my drawings, but if you guys wanna imagine them with a different look, then go ahead!! Its all up to interpretation. 
> 
> Anyways, here we go!

_Beep, beep_

_Beep , beep_

_Beep, be-_

 

Slamming your hand over your phone, you groggily open your eyes to glare at your alarm, the white numbers depicting it was 6:30 in the morning. Aka, too early, aka, the Devil’s hour, aka, you get the idea. Groaning, you kick your sheets off your frame and get up, entertaining the idea of just saying ‘’fuck it’’ and going back to bed.

 

Alas, you’re already awake, and now that your mind is finally free of the clutches of sleep, your stomach can finally rev up; and it demands food.

 

 

Yawning, you exit your room and enter your tiny kitchen, debating whether a fight with the coffee maker was worth it or if you’d just decide to chug whatever was left of your apple juice. The appliance from Hell seems to be in a good mood, however, so you’ll get to enjoy a warm mug of delicious coffee along with your toast. Hooray for small victories. You scratch your head, mind still a bit foggy because of the early hour, and stare as your mug slowly fills with the light brown substance many humans revel with adoration. You like it a normal amount, so long as you get to put chocolate in it and turn it into a makeshift cappuccino. Otherwise it’s too bitter. Not even sugar can do the trick, only chocolate. Powdered chocolate. Mmmm, that’s the good stuff.

 

Just as your brain is trying to convince you that a spoon full of chocolate powder is totally a viable breakfast option the coffee maker pings and your toast jumps up, ready for consumption. Talk about timing.

 

You pick up your mug and your jar of chocolate powder, putting two spoons in before mixing it thoroughly until the contents have gone a darker shade of brown. You take a sip, closing your eyes in bliss at the sweet taste of chocolate pairs in harmony with the slight bitter aftertaste of the coffee. Hell yeah, who the fuck needs a Starbucks, this is the good shit.

 

You finish off your ‘cappuccino’ and take out your bread from the toaster, not even bothering with jam or butter as you start making your way back to your room, munching on your toast along the way. Commence the dressing ceremony.

 

You pick up a pair of dark grey shorts, a white shirt that may or may not have a small paint stain, and your favourite hoodie; an old, violet thing with a thick, white stripe in the middle, and some stitch work at the back that could have been a lion or a horse or a mix of both at one point. It’s comfy and soft, everything you could ever want from a hoodie. You decided to pair it all with your black converse. They may be the same pair you’ve worn for years, but they’re still alive and kicking ass. Tonight we’re serving _looks_.

 

_‘Bu-but sire, we haven’t eaten for the past three days-’_

 

**Shush now, Gregory, sacrifices must be made in the name of Fashion...**

 

You shake your head at your internal shenanigans and start making your way out of the room. Boredom is one helluva drug, aye?

 

_‘Phase one complete, move on to Phase two; The Bathroom Ritual.’_

 

Which basically consists of going to the toilet, taming the wild beast that is your hair, and brushing your teeth for that sweet, minty fresh dragon breath. You take a deep gulp of air and let it out slowly, smiling slightly at the image of looking like a cool, ice version of Smaug or some shit.

 

Totally awesome.

 

Eating the last bit of toast, you make sure you have everything in place before grabbing your messenger bag and preparing to skedaddle out of your Aunt’s apartment. Her job as an abroad English teacher kept her away for most of the year, so it was almost as if you lived by yourself. Almost. She did have a pretty cool fish tank with a sole, fat goldfish. He’s your best bud.

 

‘’Protect the fort, Sargento García.’’ You say, making sure he has his breakfast before you leave, locking the door behind you.

 

\---

 

Your usual route to school is simple; take the train, then the bus, and lastly, walk for about three minutes. All in all, you probably take around twenty five minutes to get to class, which always gives you some extra time to catch some ‘z’s before the bell rings at 7:45. Your friend, Theo, however…

 

**SLAM!**

 

‘’ _Wheeze_ , I actually, _hahh_ , made it!’’ He pants, face almost as red as his dyed hair from running all the way up the stairs to the second floor. He’s almost always late for class, and only barely manages to squeeze himself inside at the very last second before the teacher arrives. Everyone in your classroom got used to his antics by week two.

 

‘’What’s up, Spitfire?’’ You say, fist-bumping him on his was to his usual seat by your left. ‘’You look half-dead, man, and not because of your little marathon just now.’’

 

He yawns, plopping down on his seat unceremoniously and resting his head against the desk, his skin a dark contrast against the light cream tones of the wood. His brown eyes are closed as he lets out a low groan. ‘’You can say I’ve been _snuffed out_. I haven’t gotten an ounce of sleep since yesterday and I feel like I’m about to collapse.’’

 

 

‘’Oof,’’ You say, patting his back. ‘’That’s rough, buddy.’’

 

‘’Don’t quote ATLA at me when I’m weak and can’t think.’’

 

‘’You mean like, everyday?’’

 

Theo glares at you and kicks your shin from under the table. ‘’Shuuush!!’’ He whines, and hides his face against his arms. ‘’How much before teacher comes in?’’

 

You look at the clock hanging above the whiteboard. ‘’About four minutes; you actually got here pretty early, at least for your standards.’’

 

‘’Yay.’’ He says, without a hint of excitement.

 

‘’Don’t worry, I’ll wake you up before you get in trouble.’’

 

‘’Ahhh, my knight in shining armour.’’ He says, doing kissy faces at you until you smoosh your hand against his dumb face.

 

\---

 

‘’Theo, seriously, what the hell where you doing up at three am on a school night? And after only sleeping _two_ hours the night prior???’’

 

‘’Shhhhh, my pizza and I are having a very meaningful conversation.’’ He says, taking a huge bite out of his slice. ‘’Ohhh yeah, I love you too, my cheesy sweetheart.’’

 

You roll your eyes, biting into your chicken sandwich. The two of you are at lunch, seated outside in your designated table, away from the rest of the student body. It’s right under the school’s eldest tree, and the main reason as to why no one ever uses it besides the both of you is because it’s usually covered in bird poop. Sucks for them, though, because birds only poop on one half of the table, so you guys have the other one all for yourselves.

 

‘’Theo…’’

 

He swallows, takes a sip of his water, and finally looks at you. His hair is sticking wildly in every imaginable direction, and there are dark bags under his eyes. You’d be honestly worried for his health if this was the first time you ever saw him like this.

 

‘’I was busy DMing for my sister’s campaign, and you know how I get when I’m in the Zone… the Adventure Zone, if you will.’’

 

You sigh, shaking your head. ‘’And the night before?’’

 

‘’I, uh… may have started playing Breath of the Wild…’’

 

‘’And you decided to forgo sleep in order to, what, do all the shrines??’’

 

‘’Hey, I was trying to do all the Divine Beasts, so shut the hell your mouth!!!’’ He says, and finishes his pizza with a single bite, his cheeks bulging comically. Like a pissed off squirrel… a pizzed off one… Haha. ‘’You’re the worst friend, Starlight. You’re supposed to support my decisions in life!!!’’

 

‘’I only get behind the ones that don’t make you look like a zombie from an eighties’ horror movie.’’ You say, taking your phone out to look at the hour. ‘’Looks like we have five minutes left of lunch, let’s start heading over to class.’’

 

‘’Fiiiiine,’’ Theo says, and gets up.

 

‘’Atta boy.’’ Smiling, you shove the last bit of sandwich into your mouth.

 

‘’I hate you.’’

 

‘’Love you too, man,’’ You say, messing his hair up even further by ruffling it up with your hand. ‘’Also, I already found all the Korok seeds. Step up, scrub.’’

 

Theo looks positively scandalized. _‘’Heathen!’_ ’

 

\---

 

Finally, at last, the final bell of the week has rung. We are free. Rejoice, my brethren.

 

‘’Theo get up from the floor.’’

 

‘’Not yet, Starlight, I must let my people know we can escape,’’ He says, kneeling down with his arms wide open.

 

‘’Dude, you pull this kind of shit every single Friday, no one’s looking anymore.’’

 

With a small glare, Theo stands up, wiping the dust off of his ripped jeans. ‘’You’re no fun.’’

 

‘’And you’re lame.’’ You smirk, ruffling his hair for the tenth time that day. ‘’but I still love you, buddy.’’

 

He rolls his eyes, trying to pat down his messy mop of hair. ‘’Yeah, yeah, I love you too, nerd.’’

 

The both of you walk together to the bus station, chatting idly about the homework due for next week or about the upcoming tests. Winter’s end would bring with her the start of Spring and the beginning of finals, every student’s demise. You weren’t too worried, though, since you were pretty average and did good in most exams with a couple of hours dedicated to reading the text books. Theo, however, doesn’t even need to open his notes; that boy knows his stuff. Usually, the one reading his notes is you. He’s surprisingly tidy.

 

Overall, the both of you will probably just hang out for a study session, get bored of reading twenty minutes in, and spend the rest of the session messing around with Theo’s consoles playing Mario Kart and throwing Doritos’ at each other’s mouths. Your aim has always been better than his.

 

Ahh, to be a senior. Truly, an enlightening experience.

 

‘’So where’s our next GY going to be at?’’ Theo asks, leaning against the bus stop pole.

 

You shrug. ‘’I don’t quite know yet, it’s getting harder to find empty spots where no-one will mind us. I was thinking about exploring for a bit, actually, and postpone the GY. There’s supposed to be some new park near the monster district, so I was gonna check it out during the weekend.’’ You hear the tell-tale of your bus coming, so you re-adjust your bag and turn to Theo. ‘’You wanna tag along?’’

 

He shakes his head. ‘’I’d love to, but I can’t. My sister and I are staying over at giagia’s.’’

 

You nod. ‘’Understandable.’’

 

‘’You’re still coming over for dinner on Sunday though, right?’’

 

‘’Of course, I wouldn’t miss Aleka’s cooking for the world.’’

 

The doors to the bus open, so you quickly exchange a fist-bump with Theo before climbing the steps. ‘’Later, bitch.’’

 

‘’Bye, asshole.’’

 

You can see him making overly dramatic heart gestures with his hands as the vehicle drives away. What a dork.

 

The drive to the train station soon ends, so you thank the bus driver and get out, climbing the steps to the building and swiping your card over the station’s gates along with the rest of the crowd. You step into the platform, opening your bag’s outer pocket and rummaging around for your phone. Plugging in your earphones, you scroll through your music list in search of _The Song_ for the upcoming ride, because why listen to the myriad of songs you have when you can just listen to one on repeat, amiright?

 

The train doesn’t take too long to arrive, so as the passengers get off at the other side, you square your shoulders and get into position. There aren’t that many people at the station, but you’re not going to risk it. You’re getting a seat, whether they like it or not.

 

The doors slide open and you quickly slither in, clutching your bag to your chest so that you can squish through the bodies of people eager to get into the cart at the same god damn time. As you predicted, there aren’t many passengers inside, but unluckily for you, that didn’t mean there were any other seats left. Aw, beans.

 

Oh well, at least you can stand without bumping into someone with every single movement.

 

You decide to clutch one of the handrails near the door, looking down at your phone as the last traveler gets in the cart. The usual robotic voice announces that y’all are about to leave the station, so you put one of your earphones in and leave the other one hanging by your shoulder. You wouldn’t like to miss your stop… again. Hey, you get pretty into the zone, don’t judge.

 

As the train starts to move, you let your eyes drift over the other passengers. People watching wasn’t your favourite pastime, but there’s always the possibility of some weird shit happening at any moment. Public transportation be like that sometimes. You take in the old man sleeping against the window, the man dressed in a fancy suit looking at his watch from time to time as if he could willingly make time flow faster, and the college student that is most likely dying inside, judging by her empty stare into the void. That’s probably going to be a mood soon enough, yikes. All in all, there are many other people around, but two in particular catch your attention.

 

One is a young girl seated by the door opposite to the one you’re standing near at, reading a book. She’s some sort of devil-like monster, with long ram-like horn that come from behind her pointy ears, curly black hair, and a single grey eye. She doesn’t seem to have a nose, but with how intently she’s glaring down at the pages of her novel, you bet she’d have it buried inside the book. She also has a very colourful snapback cap filled to the brim with pins. Oddly enough, she looks very familiar.

 

The other one is a tall, burly man, who seems to be around his forties, give or take, and is standing a ways back. He’s wearing a thick bomber jacket and a pair of cargo pants, and his hair has probably seen better days. On another occasion, someone like him wouldn’t have caught your attention for longer than a second, but the way he’s glaring at the monster girl with a look that could not be mistaken for anything else but pure, unveiled _disgust_ made something inside your chest squirm with unease.

 

You kept quiet, but snuck glances at the duo every other second. Monsterphobes weren’t a new sight for you, but you had been proud of the fact that almost none appeared around your neighbourhood, which was one of the most monster-friendly ones around Leomont City. Guess you were wrong.

 

At one point, near the middle of your ride, the monster girl finally took notice of the man’s staring, or at least visibly showed she was aware of it. The man said nothing, but he turned his body so he was fully facing her, a snarl twisting his lips. The girl was getting uncomfortable, you could tell. She seemed to curl into herself, shoulders hunched and chin pulled against her chest, as she slowly closed her book and hugged it to her front. This action seemed to satisfy the man, for he smirked, a sick, perverse gesture that made you frown deeply. He seemed proud of himself, and you hated it. But that wasn’t the main problem, oh no, because this piece of shit actually took a step towards her, starting to slowly make his way towards her seat. She flinched.

 

Alright, here’s where you draw the line.

 

Without hesitation, you move and place yourself in between the man and the girl, so that you’re standing like a shield in front of her, keeping your eyes glued to your phone so as to appear inconspicuous to anyone else watching. You grab onto the handrail over your head, and spare a single glance in the man’s direction. He’s now looking at you with a mix of confusion and anger, eyes wide at your actions.

 

You raise a brow, the question of _‘What the fuck are you gonna do about it?’_ unspoken, but perfectly clear, daring the asshole to do something else.

 

He visibly seethes and scoffs, glare hardening into icy daggers that try to stab at your body, but in the end ends up turning around. He moves further away down the train, his back now facing you two. Good. Looks like he’s at least smart enough to know he could get into some serious shit if he threw hands with another human in the train, especially a minor like yourself. Take that, you racist fuck. Die mad about it.

 

Even so, you let out a low breath, trying to calm yourself down least _you_ end up being the one to engage on a brawl. You distract yourself by glancing down at the monster girl, who is staring at you with something akin to cautious gratitude. Oh wait, shit, that’s why she looks so familiar! She goes to the same school as you, duh! You dumb ho, how did you not recognise her? She’s doesn’t look like someone hard to forget!

 

Well, in your defence, you don’t really pay that much attention to the other students. Hell, the only reason you even knew she went to the same school as you was because the integration of monsters to the educational system was kind of a big deal. Everyone knew about it.

 

Still, how’d she get into the train so fast?? Teach me your ninja ways, oh sneaky one.

 

The girl is still looking at you carefully, however, so you’re fast to reassure her by offering a kind smile. She instantly relaxes, giving you a smile of her own, revealing a pair of short, pointy fangs. Cute.

 

‘’Thank you,’’ She says, her voice low and smooth.

 

‘’No problem,’’ You say, and then add. ‘’What are you reading?’’

 

Her eye seems to start sparkling at the question, and she spends the rest of the trip telling you all about the series her novel is a part of (some kind of rebellion movement against a tyrannical government set on a steampunk universe). The monster, whose name you learn is Maka, gestures wildly with her arms as she re-tells one of her favourite scenes, luring you into a world of heavy machines and smoke-filled air. You’ll have to check out the book later.

 

 

Sadly, her stop comes just before yours, so with a sheepish smile at having talked your ears off (not that you minded. Her voice was really nice), she waves goodbye and steps out of the train. At least with this she won’t be left alone with the creepy dude. Talking about shitface McMike, how’s he doing?

 

You look over your shoulder. Yup, still turned away. Hope he steps on a lego. A very sharp, deadly lego.

 

Satisfied, you tap your thigh to the beat of your music, nodding your head with the song. At one point, you decide to randomly select a new one, and as the cheery beat of synthesizers and guitars fills your ears, you let out a quiet chuckle. It was from a popular monster idol called Mettaton, who sweeped everyone off their shoes as soon as his kind made themselves known to humanity. Theo, the absolute fanboy, introduced his album to you one day, and although most of his songs were too, uh… _self-centered_ and upbeat, you rather liked his cousin’s DJ beats. Spooktune went _hard_. Plus, they’re so cute~

 

You’d totally smooch a ghost. Heck yeah.

 

The train finally stops at your station, so with a quick glare in shitface McMike’s direction, you readjust your bag and leave the cart, moving with the mass towards the exit. But actually, before you step out…

 

You shoulder your way to the side, and call out a ‘’Hey!’’ towards shitface McMike. He turns around, his ugly mug still pulled into a glare. Your own expression stays neutral, but once his attention’s on you once again, you make a show of quickly, but purposefully, flipping him off. A smug smirk paints your face as you finally leave the cart, shitface McMike’s outcry of rage a beautiful melody to your ears.

 

After that the walk home is quick, and soon you’re flopping down face-first into your bed. Bouncing lightly, you take out your phone and send Theo a quick text, ordering him to take a nap as soon as he arrived home. He responds with the ‘Ok’ and ‘Wheezing’ emojis. Bitch.

 

‘’Welp, time to get some work done,’’ You say, getting up and taking your text book from your bag.

 

Time flies by as you study for your Psychology project, soft music playing from your earphones as you take notes and read each experiment. You scowl down at the pages when you get to Freud’s Little Hans study, and decide you’ll just wing his part of the paper, because there’s no way in hell you’re gonna waste your time reading his crackhead pedophilic shit. Nope. No way.

 

Suddenly, your phone starts to play ‘’11th Dimension’’ at top volume, so you put your pen down and tap the green phone button.

 

‘’Quién es?’’ You ask, a small smile already forming on your lips.

 

‘ _’El perro Pekinés!’’_

 

A soft, joyous laugh follows the statement, and you feel your smile widen. ‘’Hi, Aunt Dolores.’’

 

‘ _’Hello, my dear,’’_ she says. _‘’How are you doing? Tests are coming up, aren’t they?’’_

 

‘’Yup,’’ you answer, popping the ‘p’, ‘’Though we still have a couple of weeks left before finals. So now I’m working on my Psychology project.’’

 

_‘’Oh! I’m sorry for interrupting. Do you want me to call you later?’’_

 

‘’Nah, it’s fine. I’m basically done.’’ You get up from the chair and stretch, walking towards the ‘living room’ so you can laze on the couch. ‘’What’s your new class like?’’

 

Aunt Dolores spends the rest of the call telling you about her students and how they’re so much more well behaved than other 15 year olds. She was acting as a substitute while their other English teacher was on maternity leave and apparently, last week on her birthday, they threw Aunt Dolores a mini-surprise birthday party (although you suspect they mainly wanted an excuse to eat cake during class, but really, who can blame them). You sometimes answer with a story of your own, mainly related to the shits Theo and you get into together, but you let your Aunt do most of the talking.

 

 _‘’Things are very different from Leomont here in Buen Aire, but you don’t even know how great it is to be able to speak normally in your own language with others,’’_ Dolores says, and you chuckle at her tone of voice. Not having to translate everything from spanish does sound awesome.

 

‘’Sounds fun; I’d like to visit sometime.’’

 

 _‘’Maybe one day I’ll take you to relive your roots.’’_ She laughs. _‘’But you know what comes first!’’_

 

‘’School and good grades, got’cha.’’

 

_‘’Don’t forget your art!’’_

 

‘’Oh yeah, talking about that... did you get my present?’’

 

 _‘’I did, actually,’’_ Dolores says, and there’s a small ruffling noise, as if she were looking through some papers. _‘’I absolutely adore it. I love how you painted the water, by the way.’’_

 

Your cheeks get warm at the praise, and you can clearly imagine her sitting at a desk, your small painting cradled gently in her hands, eyes soft as she gazes down at the simple landscape of Leomont City’s port. She has lived here for a huge part of her life, so the sea and the coast are two things she holds close to her heart. Your present fell short to the real things, but you figured she’d like a little memento of her home while she was away.

 

 _‘’You can even see Mount Ebott in the distance!’’_ Your Aunt gushes. _‘’My students loved it too when I brought it for a little show and tell~.’’_

 

 Groaning, you squish your hand against your face, Dolore’s laughter ringing in your ears. ‘’Did you _really_ have to do that??’’

 

 _‘’Oh shush, they loved it. You know you’ve got quite the gift, hun,’’_ she says, her teasing easing into fondness. _‘’I miss watching you sketch on that book of yours, always cram-full of loose papers and covered with random stickers.’’_

 

Chuckling at the memory, you throw your legs over the side of the couch, laying your head against the arm-rest. ‘’Yeah, and I miss your cooking.’’

 

 _‘’Of course you do.’’_ She laughs. _‘’I’ll come back in the summer, ok? And we can go to the beach together.’’_

 

‘’I’d love that. We could go snorkeling.’’

 

You hear a pleased affirmation, and then someone opening a door, followed by soft murmurs. Aunt Dolores’ voice becomes muffled - she’s probably covering her phone with her hand - and as she speaks up again you hear her sound apologetic.

 

_‘’I’m sorry hun, I have to go now, but I’ll text you later, alright?’’_

 

‘’Sure, no problem. Love you.’’

 

_‘’Love you too, corazón.’’_

 

Hanging the phone with a small smile, you toss it haphazardly onto the coffee table, looking around the apartment. It’s one main ambient, which consists of both the ‘living room’ (made up of two couches, the aforementioned coffee table, the fish tank and a TV), and the dining area. One of the walls leads into a small hallway with four doors; one on the left, which leads to the kitchen, two on the right side, that lead to your room (previously known as the guest room), and the other to your Aunt’s, and one last door at the end of the hall, which is the sole bathroom. Another wall simply consists of two sliding doors that open to a small balcony with two beach chairs and your Aunt’s plants. It’s a cool chilling spot.

 

You decide to step into it, sitting on one of the chairs and closing your eyes, breathing in slowly. The faint sounds of the cars driving down the street fill your ears, a familiar song made up of wheels scraping the asphalt and the occasional honking horn. You don’t particularly live on a busy part of the city, but one of the main highways is close enough to the apartment building that you get to enjoy this unique melody. With a small, content nod of your head, you look out at the buildings around you.

 

Leomont city, mostly known for its beautiful beaches and the mythical Mount Ebott that resides on its outskirts, and now widely announced as one of the main hot-spots of the country, thanks to the apparition of monsters almost two years ago.

 

It’s positioned in between the ocean and thick forests, which then merge into mountains. The main part of the city, where most of the skyscrapers and other large buildings are, is set along the beach side (mainly because the hotels like being able to offer a beautiful view of the sea), while the suburbs and smaller buildings are distributed throughout the areas in between the forest and the city. Your Aunt’s apartment is placed fairly close to Leomont city’s port, although you’re safe from the smell of fish thanks to the lines of hotels and taller apartment complexes between you and the ocean. Sadly, this also means _you_ don’t get to enjoy the view of the sea. Oh well.

 

The neighbourhood around the port is one of the biggest parts of the suburbs; close enough to the city that you can get there by taking the bus, but sufficiently far so that you’re not plagued by mobs of tourists. It is, also, the closest part of Leomont to the forest range, and consequently, to Mount Ebott. In all honestly, it had started as a small area, only popular because of the port’s fish market, but now that the government had managed to end most negotiations with monsters, and they had finally begun to settle around the city, renovations and new constructions had been appearing left and right in order to expand and accept the influx of new citizens.

 

So now, what is known as the ‘monster district’ has appeared.

 

As its name indicates, it’s a district where most of the monster population has settled down, mainly because of its proximity to Mount Ebott, and because the buildings there were either abandoned or low-priced apartments and houses. It was the perfect place for their new home.

 

(Although the reason for this was that most humans moved away when their new neighbours started to appear. It was the sad reality of the situation, but at least there was enough space.)

 

Leomont city had always been a tourist city thanks to the myriad of things one could do in it, but add to that the new monster related businesses _and_ activities??? Well, let’s just say the economy has been going swimmingly well.

 

Haha, get it? Cuz you’re close to the sea and you swim there…

 

…

 

Anyways.

 

To sum it all up; Leomont city was big, but thanks to monsters it’s now bigger and, honestly, better. There you go. Now back to the story.

 

With one last exhale, you get up and stretch, making your way inside and leaving the sliding door open to circulate air. You don’t feel like studying anymore, and besides, it’s Friday, so you order chinese and set up your Switch to the TV.

 

‘’Ok, Bowserino, time to square up!!!’’

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAnd, there we go! Chapter one!!!
> 
> None of the UT peepos have appeared yet but I promise they will soon enough! I'm rlly excited to write for Papyrus, since he's my all time fave (and i wont forgive toby for not letting me see him in dr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
> Also, quick note, my art tablet broke recently, so my future story drawings will either be a) made traditionally, or b) nonexistent lmao, sorry about that!!!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked it!! If you wanna talk more about it, dont hesitate to hit me up in tumblr, at 'kimicapucciny'!!!


End file.
